Unity
by vickyann
Summary: SG1 must unite a planet to prevent a disaster. **Now Revised**


UNITY  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, as much as I would love them too!  
  
This is my first fan fic so please please R+R.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone high above SG1 as they emerged from the Stargate on P3X-557 one by one. Colonel Jack O'Neill stretched his arms admiring the paradise like surroundings.  
  
'Argh, whata you know, just like home.' O'Neill sighed.  
  
'Yes sir.' Major Carter replied joining him.  
  
'Kinda nice, don't you think?'  
  
'Yes sir.' A slight smile graced Major Samantha Carter's lips as she listened to her CO's comments.  
  
'Aren't most of the planets you visit just like earth Colonel?' Jonas Quinn asked appearing at the Major's side.  
  
'Yes,' Carter started but O'Neill interrupted.  
  
'But it's never quite home.' Jonas looked confused as the Colonel moved off towards Teal'C who had moved ahead of them towards a forest. He looked at Major Carter for an explanation but she only smiled and followed O'Neill. Jonas shrugged knowing he'd work it out eventually.  
  
'Teal'C, what you got there buddy?' O'Neill's voice came from behind him. He was standing by what appeared to be the main trail into the trees.  
  
'This track has been well travelled, O'Neill.'  
  
'Ok, looks like a good start.'  
  
'There appears to have been a battle here.' said Teal'C pointing to what looked like numerous staff blasts.  
  
'Oh, not so good then. Carter I thought you said the MALP showed no sign of hostiles or trouble?' he said turning to the Major.  
  
'It didn't sir, what ever happened, happened in the past hour.'  
  
'So we could be walking into the middle of a war?'  
  
'There are no casualties.' Jonas stated.  
  
'That we know of,' O'Neill added. 'Teal'C take point, we'll proceed with caution.' Teal'C nodded and led the team into the tickets of the forest.  
The air seemed peaceful but the occasional black mark burnt into tree trunks betrayed the atmosphere. Colonel O'Neill could feel something was amiss, he had long since learnt the nicer the appearance, the bigger the problem-every time.  
In silence they began to climb uphill and it was not long until they spotted what looked like a city below them not too far away.  
  
'What do you reckon kids, head for civilisation?' O'Neill asked not expecting an answer.  
  
'It would seem the logical choice O'Neill.' Teal'C replied.  
  
'Let's see who's at home..' O'Neill stopped abruptly; a familiar black shape had appeared in the sky. 'Take cover.' he yelled and the team instantly hid as the glider began to strike the city.  
  
The glider swung heavily to its left and fired; great plumes of smoke bellowed out from the ground and flames licked the sides of houses. 'Oh great,' thought Colonel O'Neill, he'd been hoping for at least one mission to be Goa'uld free 'fat chance of that,' he thought again. There was no way they could help from their current position and by the looks of it; it would probably be over before they could reach the city.  
  
'K, guys there's no way we can help from here,' the glider was once again coming around targeting what appeared to be the main building in the city. 'Carter, Teal'C head south into the city. Jonas and I will follow this track down.'  
  
'Aye sir.' Carter responded as she and Teal'C moved out.  
  
The ground was steeper going down, Teal'C and Major Carter had to forge their own path through the overgrown bushes more than once, but in less than half an hour they made it into the city. The glider was nowhere to be seen; after its last attack it had disappeared over the horizon. Everything was silent; Carter couldn't even hear the birds from the forest. Mentally she prepared herself for what she would see. The stench reached her first almost making her retch. The smell of burning flesh filled every breath and every house was aglow with flames.  
  
'Major Carter, are you feeling unwell?' Teal'C asked noting the Major's pale skin.  
  
'I'm fine Teal'C; it's just how could anyone do this?' Carter said angrily.  
  
'It is most disconcerting.'  
  
'Why is it innocent people always end up hurt or killed?' Carter was trying to control her hatred for the Goa'uld.  
  
'We do not know if they are innocent yet.' The Major cocked her head in acknowledgement, she knew not to presume anything but no one deserved this. Clutching her P-90 to her chest she motioned for Teal'C to head forwards, there was nothing they could do for the people in the houses.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
O'Neill and Jonas found themselves by the city gates, which appeared to have gone through a battle of their own some time before. A huge circular hole had been blasted through the centre of them. O'Neill stepped through careful not to trip, Jonas wasn't so lucky his foot caught on the protruding bars and fell flat on his face.  
  
'Easy there.' O'Neill said looking in the other direction. Jonas picked himself up and looked around, the forest had ended abruptly and tall buildings lined the path into the city. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something lying to the side of the third building along.  
  
'Colonel, over there.' he said pointing to it. They ran over to find two bodies dumped over each other, blood still fresh.  
  
'Oh god.' O'Neill exclaimed, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
'It wasn't a glider which killed them was it?' Jonas said.  
  
'No, Stay sharp they may still be around,' he reached for his radio. 'Carter come in.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Here sir.' Carter replied.  
  
'Any survivors?'  
  
'No one yet sir.' She motioned for Teal'C to round a corner where they stopped dead.  
  
'It looks like there may have been more than just an air strike.' O'Neill continued his voice crackling over the radio.  
  
'I agree O'Neill.' Teal'C added. He looked over at Major Carter who stood staring straight ahead hand still poised on her radio; the colour vanished from her skin.  
  
'Sir,' she spoke softly into her radio. 'You should probably see this for yourself.'  
  
'What is it Carter?' he asked noting the lack of emotion in her voice.  
  
'Dead people sir, lots of them.' her eyes could barely take in the sight before her. Bodies, unmoving were piled on top of one another in a pyramid, their terrified faces etched into her mind. There were no people in those burning buildings, they had been bought here and dumped.  
  
'What's your position?' O'Neill inquired anxious to rejoin the other members of his team.  
  
'We appear to be in a square at the heart of the city, O'Neill.' Teal'C answered just as Major Carter shouted,  
  
'Someone's still alive.' and ran over to a man trying to drag himself away from the horror around him.  
  
'Stay where you are, we're on our way. O'Neill out,' he released his radio and turned to Jonas. 'So which way?' Jonas glanced at the various side streets close by them.  
  
'This one.' he said pointing down the one they already stood next too.  
  
'How do you know?' O'Neill asked.  
  
'I noticed back up on the hill most of the paths lead to one point further in the city, so that's probably where Major Carter and Teal'C are. And they could have been trying to escape.' he said looking at the two bodies by their feet.  
  
'Escape from the city or into it though?' O'Neill pondered out loud. Jonas was about to suggest a theory but the Colonel had already begun to run, holding his gun at the ready just incase.  
  
The scene that greeted them assaulted their senses in every way; hundreds of people lay dead, the only sounds where that of burning buildings and the smell seared the back of their throats. Jonas coughed; unable to contain his reaction he staggered to one side and vomited.  
  
'You going to be ok?' O'Neill asked trying not to sound too concerned.  
  
'Yes sir, it was just a bit of a shock.' He replied composing himself. O'Neill nodded; he could feel his stomach churning as well. They spotted Carter and Teal'C carrying a man away from the square.  
  
'Let's see if we can get some answers,' he said under his breath. 'Teal'C,' he called out as they reached their position. 'Any ideas which Goa'uld did this?'  
  
'None, O'Neill. It is unlike anything I have seen before.' The injured man between Carter and Teal'C lifted his head.  
  
'Not the Goa'uld.' he said before passing out.  
  
Everyone stood in a stunned silence, O'Neill could feel the anger welling up inside him, 'Not the Goa'uld,' he shouted. 'Then who the hell did this?'  
  
'The Goa'uld must have been here at some point,' Jonas Began. 'Because of the Stargate, maybe the people here captured the technology.'  
  
'Wait are you saying their own people could have done this? That's unthinkable.' Carter exclaimed, as they lay the unconscious man down.  
  
'It's happened on Earth before, what's to say a similar thing hasn't happened here?'  
  
'Jonas Quinn may be correct Major Carter.' Teal'C said.  
  
'What if Colonel O'Neill was right and we have walked into a middle of a war.' Jonas continued.  
  
'The fact is we don't know what is going on,' O'Neill interrupted. 'Teal'C, Jonas head back to the gate and report to General Hammond. Carter and I will try and find out just what has happened.' Teal'C bowed his head in agreement.  
  
'Couldn't I help here, Colonel?' Jonas protested.  
  
'Not yet, now go,' he shooed Jonas away. Carter was bent over the survivor checking his pulse. 'You ok?' he asked her.  
  
'Fine sir.' she replied unwilling to show any emotion.  
  
'What about him?' he asked pointing to the unmoving body.  
  
'He needs medical attention but I think he will be ok, it looks like a blade struck him on his side, thankfully the wound isn't too deep.'  
  
'Hammond will send a team through. In the mean time you stay here in case he wakes up and I'll see if I can find any one else.'  
  
'Aye sir.' Carter responded already attempting to stop the bleeding.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Teal'C and Jonas walked in silence back towards the forest, the horror of what they had seen slowly sinking in. Jonas was desperate to help those people but he had learnt not to argue with the Colonel. He was determined to do something but he had enough patience to wait until they had back up. They were nearing the edge of the forest when both of them stopped at the same time.  
  
'Did you hear that?' Jonas asked Teal'C.  
  
'I did indeed.' Teal'C whispered.  
  
'Footsteps?' Jonas asked and before Teal'C could answer three large figures jumped out of nowhere knocking him to the ground. He briefly saw a flash of silver and instinctively rolled out of the way as a blade came crashing down narrowly missing his face. Two of them moved towards Teal'C. Firing his staff weapon they easily dodged out of the way. He could see Jonas lying on the floor trying to out manoeuvre his attacker. Whoever there were, they knew how to fight as well as they did to hide. They looked almost human except there were no distinguishing features to tell them apart from one another. They appeared to be wearing no sort of clothing and their skin was an off-beige colour, perfect for camouflage Teal'C noted. They circled him like hawks waiting for the first move to be made, him or them? Him-he took advantage and lunged at the one to his right, swung his weapon around faster than they could react and slammed it into the other one. Spinning he ducked down as his other opponent took a swipe with his sword; he bought his staff weapon across the back of his knees causing him to fall with a crack as he fractured his skull on the rock beneath their feet.  
The sight of the blade flashed through Jonas's mind 'close,' he thought 'but not close enough'. Adrenaline pumped through his veins into his muscles and he jumped up turning to face his assailant. The sword was thrust down on him again catching the side of his arm; he grimaced in pain as he fell to one knee and reached for his zat gun. He was going to have the last shot. The creature stared at Jonas through glazed eyes as he took two steps towards his kill, his muscles tensed as the blade began to lower. Without warning Jonas fired the zat at the creature's face and watched as it fell silently to the ground in a haze of blue electricity.  
Teal'C joined Jonas at his side and bound the creature's arms and legs. He swung it over his shoulders and looked at Jonas.  
  
'Are you injured Jonas Quinn?' he inquired.  
  
'I'll be fine,' he answered inspecting the gash along his arm. 'We should warn the Colonel and Sam.'  
  
'Agreed.'  
  
'Colonel, come in,' Jonas spoke into his radio. No answer. 'Colonel, this is Jonas please respond.' No answer. Jonas looked at Teal'C who shared his worried thoughts.  
  
'Major Carter, do you read?' Teal'C tried his radio; still only static greeted their ears then a weak voice penetrated the air.  
  
'Teal'C.' *********************************************************************  
  
'Teal'C.' Carter whispered faintly into her radio, everything was black, her eyes refused to focus. Something had hit the back of her head, she was floating now. No she was being carried. A rough hand yanked her radio away and placed something moist against her mouth; immediately the smell began to choke her. Her body writhed as she struggled to break free. More hands clamped down on her arms and legs as her consciousness began to fade.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was hiding among a cluster of bushes away from the main square. He had gone in search of anyone and found no one, until he had stumbled into something hiding against one of the buildings. 'How had he not seen it?' he questioned himself. They had fought briefly, his radio had been ripped from him but he was no match, Jack was much stronger and had knocked him unconscious with ease. He had reached the square just in time to see another life form attack Carter, he was about to head in and help her when more 'things' as he had decided to call them stepped out from the walls of the house she had fallen by. This time they were brandishing staff weapons and zat guns. '****' he thought 'too many,'  
'Hold on Carter.' he whispered out loud, as they carried her away. *********************************************************************  
  
The coldness broke through the haze first, making her shiver involuntarily. She groaned out loud as pain burst through her head. Footsteps, voices her ears slowly picked up the sounds around her. Military training kicking in, she kept her eyes closed as not to alert her abductors and gently moved her arms and feet. 'Good' she thought she wasn't tied up in any way. The pain subsided and she risked opening her eyes ever so slightly. Darkness greeted her, 'a cave?' she wondered. Voices came from her left, she couldn't tell what was said but at least she knew they were there. Swiftly she rolled to her right and found the edge of the platform she lay on. With her eyes now fully aware of her surroundings - she was indeed in a cave, four of her captors stood to the side of the cave -she leapt down, landing heavily on stone floor. A hand grabbed her shoulder, she whirled around kicking him in the stomach before her head once again erupted in pain and she sank to her knees.  
  
'Easy Major,' a voice said beside her. 'We need you alert.' *********************************************************************  
  
The man around Teal'C's shoulders began to stir, as he and Jonas reached the place where they had last seen O'Neill and Carter. Teal'C sat it against a wall next to the other unconscious alien and removed the gag he had placed around its mouth.  
  
'Who are you?' he demanded, aiming his staff weapon directly at the alien. It kept its mouth tightly shut. 'Who are you?' he asked again. Still the alien would not speak, it stared straight ahead unblinking.  
Jonas was looking for O'Neill; the sound of Major Carter's voice had left him feeling uneasy and he was desperate to do something. Panic was starting to rise in his chest, he drew on everything he'd learnt from SG1 over the past months and quenched it the best he could. He was part of that team now and he knew what he had to do. He searched the square careful to watch his back and ignoring the number of people he wished he could have saved. He spotted a familiar form barely visible, crouching inside a cluster of bushes.  
  
'Colonel.' he called out. O'Neill jumped in surprise 'how was it Jonas's eyes didn't miss a thing?'  
  
'Shh.' He motioned for him to get down, which Jonas promptly did and crawled over on all fours.  
  
'Glad to see your ok, sir. Sam?' he asked O'Neill dropped his head slightly.  
  
'They took us by surprise, one of them hit Carter, I couldn't get to her in time.'  
  
'We'll find her, Colonel.' Jonas said reassuringly.  
  
'I know we will. What happened to you?' he asked spying the bound wound on Jonas's arm.  
  
'Teal'C and I were attacked too; we captured one of the aliens.' He added.  
  
'Nice,' O'Neill exclaimed hitting Jonas on his back. 'Lets go.' After making sure as best they could that all the aliens had left, they quickly made their way back to Teal'C.  
  
'Who's this then buddy?' he said watching the alien.  
  
'He will not speak O'Neill.' Teal'C replied.  
  
'Um,' O'Neill thought for a moment before lunging at the alien and pinning him against the wall, choking him. 'Who are you?' O'Neill spat at him. Still the alien remained silent. O'Neill tightened his grip, not caring that he was gasping for breath.  
  
'He is Frissen of the Rivetti,' O'Neill looked to down to the source of the voice. The man Carter had found alive was now fully conscious and turned on his side. 'I am Kel, you are not from Valtos.'  
  
'No, we come from the planet Earth, Jonas told him, not wanting to complicate matters by explaining about himself and Teal'C. 'I am Jonas Quinn, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Teal'C.' he said gesturing to each one of them in turn.  
  
'You came to help us.' Kel said looking pleased.  
  
'We came to offer trade, but it looks like you could use some help.' O'Neill stated.  
  
'We are grateful, the Rivetti are very skilful and stronger than my people but we will punish them for what they have done.' Kel's voice was rising in anger.  
  
'We have done nothing,' spat Frissen. 'You killed hundreds of our people and will die for it.'  
  
'Oh great.' O'Neill thought he did not like what was happening.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As the blinding pain once again subsided Major Carter looked up into the eyes of the one who had spoken. She guessed he must be the leader; his eyes sparkled with delight looking at her. The other three were had disappeared into the cave.  
  
'Who are you and why am I here?' she demanded.  
  
'I am Galliano and we need your help.' He said calmly.  
  
'Why should I help you? You've killed innocent people, attacked and kidnapped me.' She was barely controlling her anger.  
  
'We've killed no one Major and I am sorry we had to meet this way but it was our only choice. We couldn't let you help those murderers out there,' he said motioning to the entrance of the cave. 'They've killed hundreds of our people and their own to frame us.' Carter couldn't believe what she was hearing; not one race would inflict so much pain on its self, would it? There had to be more to it and was going to find out what.  
  
'Where are the others I was with?' she asked.  
  
'Helping the guilty,' he snarled. 'You were the only one we could apprehend.' She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were alive.  
  
'What do you want with us?'  
  
'You will help us defeat the Valtoans.'  
  
'You have Goa'uld weapons.' she said suddenly remembering what she'd seen in the city.  
  
'Yes, we found them,' he pulled a zat gun from beneath the cloak he was wearing. 'Impressive, don't you think?' he said admiring the weapon.  
  
'You found them?' Carter repeated. That did not sound good, from what she'd learnt the Goa'uld would not just leave weapons laying around.  
  
'Yes in these caves, they stretch well beyond the forest into the mountains. We have lived here for centuries. But we only stumbled across these recently.'  
  
'How recently?' Theories were starting to form in Carters mind.  
  
'Two cycles ago.' 'What was that?' she wondered days, years? Had they found the weapons and used them to kill so many people? Did the Valtoans have Goa'uld technology as well? If that was the case Galliano could very well be telling the truth; or maybe he doesn't know what really happened out there. But someone does she theorized.  
  
'There are other ways to stop this.' she said half knowing it was going to be a futile effort.  
  
'Like what?' It was not going to be easy trying to convince him.  
  
'Have you tried talking to the Valtoans?'  
  
'What for? How can words change what has been done. Hundreds of my people are dead by their hands, they dumped the bodies over one another in our main cave as a warning to the rest of us.'  
  
A realization hit Sam, there was something else going on.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Fools.' How easy it had been and now the Tauri were involved, it was going better than planned.  
  
O'Neill was growing tired, the banter between the two aliens was grating on his nerves.  
  
'Enough,' he shouted. From what he could gather the same massacre had happened to both races. 'Your people,' he said glaring at Frissen 'Took one of my officers and I want her back.'  
  
'You will, when you agree to help us.'  
  
'We'll help both of you. There is obliviously something else going on here or one of you is lying, wouldn't you agree Teal'C?'  
  
'I would indeed O'Neill.' Teal'C answered.  
  
'So which is it?' O'Neill demanded. The two aliens looked at one another.  
  
'We did not harm anyone.' Kel said fiercely.  
  
'Nor did we.' Added Frissen  
  
'Right, so lets get this straight, you didn't do this,' O'Neill said pointing towards the square. 'And you didn't. So assuming that's true, what happened? Who was controlling the glider, which attacked the city?' The aliens shrugged their shoulders.  
  
'The Goa'uld.' Jonas jumped in.  
  
'It is a most unusual Goa'uld tactic but I believe Jonas Quinn is correct O'Neill. They appear to have used this planets own weaponry to deceive the inhabitants.'  
  
'Agreed. Now where is my officer?' O'Neill was going to get his answer this time.  
  
'She was taken to our dwellings in the caves.' said Frissen meekly.  
  
'Good, let's go.' O'Neill picked Frissen by his shoulder and forced him in front to lead the way. Kel leaned against Teal'C for support, his injury although healing surprisingly rapidly still bothered him. *********************************************************************  
  
'The Goa'uld,' Carter almost yelled. 'It has to be. Divide and conquer - they're playing you off against each other, probably waiting to see who's stronger before they come and take you all as slaves or hosts.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Galliano was growing impatient.  
  
'That's got to be it,' Carter's face was animated; she stood up, hands talking as fast as her mind was working. 'Think about it, you say the Valtoans committed the act and they probably say you did. The Goa'uld don't just leave weapons lying around. They've set this up.'  
  
'You talk nonsense.' he struck her hard across the face causing her to stagger slightly.  
  
'I wouldn't do that again if I were you.'  
  
'Colonel.' Carter said surprised.  
  
'The one and only.' she couldn't resist smiling, he had his P-90 trained on Galliano.  
  
'Teal'C, Jonas.' she said as they emerged from behind O'Neill with the aliens.  
  
'Sam, are you ok?' asked Jonas sounding a little worried.  
  
'I'm fine, thanks. Colonel it's the Goa'uld..'  
  
'We know Major.' he said cutting her off.  
  
'Silence,' shouted Galliano. 'You dare bring him in here.' pointing at Kel.  
  
'Yes,' the Colonel did not want any long-winded arguments. 'Didn't you here what Carter just said? He's not your enemy, the Goa'uld are.'  
  
'How far do your caves run?' Carter asked.  
  
'Deep into the mountains.' replied Frissen.  
  
'Sir, the Goa'uld must be in orbit observing the planet, waiting to strike again. I'd guess that there is somewhere in these caves they can ring down too, it's probably close to where the weapons were found.'  
  
'If that is indeed true Major Carter, then they are already aware of our presence on the planet.' Teal'C observed.  
  
'Most likely Teal'C, but they won't know that we're on to them.'  
  
'So we go find the ring transport and kick some Goa'uld asses.' O'Neill suggested.  
  
'Yes sir.' said Carter. ********************************************************************* 'My lord, the Humans and traitor Jaffa are moving deeper into the tunnels. They have both species of alien with them.'  
  
'So the Tauri have discovered our plans.'  
  
'What now, my lord?'  
  
'They cannot be allowed to stop us. Destroy them. No, I will destroy them.' A hollow laugh echoed through space.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
O'Neill, Carter, Teal'C and Jonas searched the caves with considerable speed, so far they had found nothing nor had they seen anyone else. The three aliens walked silently among them until Galliano stopped.  
  
'We found the weapons in this passageway.'  
  
'Right, Teal'C, Jonas spread out.' O'Neill ordered.  
  
'What are we looking for.' asked Jonas.  
  
The familiar buzz of a ring transporter echoed through the stone.  
  
'That.'  
  
'It came from down there, sir.' said Carter looking to the corridor off to their right.  
  
'Stay sharp kids. You three,' O'Neill approached the aliens. 'Stay here and hide.'  
  
'Where?' asked Kel.  
  
'Against the walls.' said Frissen backing up into a wall.  
  
'I can't camouflage myself like you can.'  
  
'Use your mind,' Galliano stepped in. 'Close your eyes and imagine you are apart of the wall.' Slowly Kel began to melt into the stone. SG1 stood transfixed as they all disappeared from sight.  
  
'Wow.' Jonas exclaimed under his breath.  
  
'Yeah, no wonder we didn't see them before.' Carter thought aloud.  
  
'It is most likely the reason the Goa'uld are here.' Teal'C added.  
  
'Hey Kids, we have other more snaky things to worry about.' O'Neill interrupted them.  
  
'Sorry sir.' apologised Carter as they turned their attention back to the task at hand.  
  
A few hundred feet down the passageway O'Neill signalled for them to stop at the opening to another cave, pointing at Carter and Teal'C he ordered them to skirt round one side of the room and for Jonas to follow him. The unmistakable sound of Jaffa marching filled the room and SG1 dived for cover as they appeared. Encircled between them was a human, a Goa'uld. He looked around and ordered the Jaffa to stop.  
  
'Tauri, I will not allow you to interfere, I have claimed this planet.'  
  
'Oh I don't think you have.' O'Neill's voice came from behind the rock he was crouching by. The barrel of his gun barely noticeable as the first shots rang out spraying the Jaffa with an array of bullets. Taking O'Neill's lead the Carter, Teal'C and Jonas attacked before the Jaffa could respond to the assault. The Jaffa began to fall but the nameless Goa'uld put up his personal shield. 'Damn,' though O'Neill. As the bullets subsided he crawled over to Teal'C. 'Any idea who that snake head is?'  
  
'I do not, the mark the Jaffa carry is unlike any I have encountered before.'  
  
'Oh great.' muttered O'Neill.  
  
'You do not scare me, humans.' the Goa'uld shouted.  
  
'Actually only two of us are human.' said O'Neill as he started to stand up. 'Well three if you think of.'  
  
'Silence.' he said cutting O'Neill off.  
  
'No, you see we give the orders round here. You've lost your little army,' he said motioning to the dead or unconscious Jaffa. 'So which God are you trying to impersonate?' The Goa'uld laughed. 'You can't be a very important one or you would have taken this planet by now, where are the rest of your Jaffa?'  
  
'Fools, I am stronger than you know.'  
  
'We'll see about that.' O'Neill threw a knife breaking through the force field and piercing his armour just above his heart. He staggered back and O'Neill took advantage, lunging forward knocking him square in the Jaw and onto the floor. Carter and Teal'C joined O'Neill and trained their guns on the Goa'uld while Jonas bound his hands. O'Neill nursed his shouldered. 'They sure have thick heads,' he commented. The Goa'uld snapped his head up and laughed again. 'You know, I really hate that laugh.'  
  
'You did this our people,' Galliano stepped forward staring directly at the Goa'uld. 'You will pay for what you have done.' Kel and Frissen joined him; they had followed O'Neill and the others and witnessed everything.  
  
'Our people will decide what to do with him.' Kel added, but before anyone could do anything, the Goa'uld gently touched a device on his wrist.  
  
'Remember my face.' He said as he shimmered away.  
  
'That's new.' said O'Neill slightly shocked.  
  
'It must be some sort of transporter.' Carter speculated.  
  
'Why didn't he use it before?' asked Jonas.  
  
'It most likely used too much energy.' Teal'C suggested.  
  
'Which means he won't be back for awhile.' said O'Neill.  
  
'But he will be back?' Frissen looked around timidly.  
  
'If he does we'll be ready,' Galliano said confidently. 'It may take awhile but our people will stand as one against him.'  
  
'And you have our support should you need it.' O'Neill offered.  
  
'Thank you. The healing process for this world must now begin, you have stopped us from destroying one another, we are forever in your debt.'  
  
'Oh no don't worry about it, its all in a days work. Right kids?' They could only smile as Galliano, Kel and Frissen looked at O'Neill confused.  
  
They made their way back home deep in thought the ruins of the city were still visible and would be for a long time. They had let another Goa'uld, an unknown one slip away but they had crippled him for now and the Tok'ra would no doubt be interested. A lot had happened in less than a day, they were ready to go home. O'Neill took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the Stargate, back home.  
  
'Colonel.' General Hammond started as the remaining three emerged.  
  
'General, it's good to be back.'  
  
'There's no place like home,' Jonas stated and they all turned to him. 'What?' he asked. 'That's right isn't it Colonel?' But they walked off smiling leaving a bemused Jonas standing on the ramp.  
  
'Oh yes, that's right.' O'Neill said as they left the gate room. 


End file.
